


piggyback

by crossstitchcorinthian, savedby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Calgary Flames, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossstitchcorinthian/pseuds/crossstitchcorinthian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby
Summary: "Give me a piggyback," Johnny says, acting like that’s a totally normal request from a 23-year-old man."How old are you?" Sean asks incredulously.Johnny shrugs. "...as old as I feel,” he says.Or, Sean isn't picking up any of the hints that Johnny's been dropping.





	piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> The past two years, we've written something like 20k in Sean/Johnny headcanons. Probably time we posted something too.

  
  


"Mony, I'm tired,” Johnny whines, and Sean rolls his eyes automatically.

 

"You probably shouldn't have stayed up till 3 am," he points out and Johnny pouts at him.

 

They’ve got a rare day off between away games. Somewhere in Vancouver, though Sean is only really familiar with the streets that lead them back to their hotel. 

 

Johnny had wanted to go for a walk, which meant that he actually wanted to go out to buy some Skittles and play Pokemon Go. Sean went along with him, to make sure he didn’t buy out the candy display or get lost, which were both incredibly likely.

 

So Johnny’s still stewing about losing at their local gym and Sean is enjoying himself watching him. Grumpy Johnny is about as threatening as a wet kitten and twice as amusing.

 

The afternoon bleeds steadily into the evening and it starts getting darker. Sean steers them carefully in the direction of the hotel. He doubts Johnny even notices.

 

Johnny finally perks up when they pass a local park. He drifts so he bumps into Sean. looking up at him imploringly.

 

"Give me a piggyback," he says, acting like that’s a totally normal request from a 23-year-old man.

 

"What?" Sean says, staring at him.

 

"I said piggyback. Please," Johnny says, grinning. 

 

"How old are you?" Sean asks incredulously.

 

Johnny shrugs. "...as old as I feel,” he says, “and I said please!"

 

It’s a bad idea. There are a few people around, parents leading their kids home from the park and people walking from their jobs. Sean opens his mouth.

 

"...fine," he says, because he’s an idiot and the smile that lights up Johnny’s face makes his heart do little flips in his chest.

  
  


It's not far to the hotel anyway. 

 

Johnny makes a happy noise and climbs up on a low fence as Sean backs up until Johnny can wind his arms around his neck. He's not even that heavy. He squeezes his legs against Sean's sides too hard for the first few steps, but then he relaxes, trusts Sean to hold him up. 

 

They must make a strange sight, walking down the road like that. Johnny buries his nose into Sean's neck and sighs, and it ruffles the hair around Sean's ears. Sean tries not to laugh. It does tickle a little.

  
  


Johnny doesn’t say anything about being let down when they reach the hotel so Sean walks him through the lobby like that. The Flames have been using this hotel for away games for years - the staff has seen stranger things.

 

It's not until he jostles Johnny slightly as he pushes open the door to his room that Johnny's arms instinctively tighten around him, and Sean realizes he'd been falling asleep.

 

“Comfortable?" Sean says quietly. The door shuts behind them with a click.

 

Johnny sort of hums against his neck and rubs his cheek on Sean's shoulder, like a cat. Sean can't help smiling. 

 

Now, the bro thing to do would be to slingshot Johnny onto the bed and take a picture of his indignant face to put on snapchat. 

 

But whatever they've been doing these past few months is so outside of any definition of bro behaviour that Sean just lowers him, as gently as he can, onto the bed. Johnny sort of slumps sideways, but his hand stays at the nape of Sean's neck as Sean has to kneel next to the bed so they don't fall over. 

 

There's a quiet moment when Johnny opens his eyes, and they shine liquid and dark in the lights from the street. 

 

Sean can't read the expression on his face, but the hand on his neck tightens when he leans down, winding into his curls, moving Sean to the right angle. Their lips connect. The briefest, barest touch. Johnny tastes like sugar.

 

"Oh," Sean says it quietly, more a thought to himself, and something clicks in his mind. It's not sudden, a rush; but it's realization. 

 

It's all very clear to him, but Johnny's hands are already unwinding from his hair, and his eyes are focused somewhere just past his shoulder. He nudges Johnny's nose with his own, trying to get him to come back down to earth. Come back down to him. 

 

"This is okay," Sean says, and it comes out as a statement rather than the question he meant it to be, but at least Johnny is looking at him again. He's too close for his eyes to really focus, but Sean thinks he might be looking at his mouth.

 

He pulls in his bottom lip and asks again. "This is okay, right?"

 

"Yeah," Johnny says, more of a breath than a word. His hands move from his hair to cup Sean's face as he pulls him down for another kiss. 

 

It's a little awkward to hold himself over Johnny, so Sean puts his hand on the bed, palm sinking into the soft duvet next to Johnny's head. It's easier after that. If Johnny minds being boxed in, he doesn't say anything.

 

At some point, Johnny breaks the kiss for a moment, and they stay close, breathing each other's air. "This is going to sound lame," Johnny says, quietly, "but are you sure I'm not dreaming?" 

 

Sean snorts, reaches down to pinch him, and says "I'm pretty sure," as Johnny's yelps.

 

Johnny looks at him, his mouth turning down into a pout.

 

"Hey! That hurt," he says.

 

Sean chuckles, and leans a little further, his lips hovering just above Johnny's. "I can kiss it better if you like."

 

Johnny tilts his head up just enough to connect their lips again. His arms find their way around Sean, pulling him in, but he lets his head drop again, breaking the contact.

 

Sean looks down at him, struck by a sudden feeling of confidence. "So, what have you been dreaming about?”

 

Johnny makes a soft, pleased noise and slides his hands down and under Sean’s sweatshirt.

 

"Getting cocky aren't you?" he mutters and Sean grins down at him. 

 

“Well,” he says, and drops his whole weight on Johnny, drawing his breath out in a sharp gasp, conveniently pressing their crotches together.

 

“That’s a pun,” Johnny whispers excitedly, wiggles around in a way that makes Sean bite off a sharp groan. “You made a pun, Mony!” 

 

Sean has to kiss him to shut him up. At first, it’s frantic, almost on the edge of too much, and Sean lifts himself on his elbows and knees above Johnny so he doesn’t continue crushing him, but Johnny clings to him like an octopus, winds his legs around his waist. And it’s so high school, grinding against each other still fully clothed because moving apart for even a second feels too long.

 

“You made me wait so long for this,” Johnny murmurs against Sean’s cheek. “Wanted you for so long…” he cuts himself off with a moan as Sean reaches his neck and presses kisses to his pulse point.

 

“Wait, what?” Sean pulls back, shaking his head to clear it.

 

Johnny stares at him. “I like you,” he says, “if you haven’t noticed.” He looks meaningfully between them. “I have for a while.”

 

Sean stares at him, at his mussed up hair and his red bitten lips and the flush high in his cheeks. “I didn’t know,” he says. “I didn’t know, Johnny.”

 

Johnny starts laughing. “I kept wearing your sweatshirts,” he points out.

 

“That isn’t a love confession, Johnny!” Sean says, indignant.

 

“It is kind of,” Johnny says, softly. Sean realizes his gaze is tracking his mouth. “Your number on me…”

 

“Oh,” Sean breathes out, struck by the memory of the image. “I just thought you were cold.”

 

Johnny reaches up to kiss him again, just a peck. “I fell asleep in your bed. Several times,” he says. “And Dougie said to wear extra tight pants, but they were cutting off my circulation so I-”

 

“Wait,” Sean cuts him off, horrified, “Dougie knew about this?”

 

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Dougie knows everything about everyone,” he says. “Now, are we done talking or?”

 

Sean grins. “I don’t know,” he says, “now that you’ve brought up Dougie, I don’t think I can get it up again.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

  
  


*

  
  


“Hey, Johnny?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I like you too. I forgot to say.”

 

“Yeah, you carried me on your back for like twenty minutes. I know you do.”

  
  
  


 


End file.
